Dry Bowser
Dry Bowser is a bony, skinless version of Bowser, debuting in New Super Mario Bros.. Dry Bowser was accidentally created in New Super Mario Bros. first castle, after a short battle with Bowser, Bowser falls into the pit of lava below, burning off his skin and leaving nothing but bone. Dry Bowser also appeared in Mario Kart Wii as an playable unlockable racer. History ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., to defeat the skeletal monster, Mario must dodge Bowser's attacks, which include breathing small flames and throwing his own bones, and wait for Bowser to make a high jump. Mario must then run under Bowser and hit the Skull Switch, destroying the bridge and throwing Bowser into a very deep pit. His fight is similar to Bowser's fight in World 1, except that he lacks the moving platform, much due to the fact that he is the eighth boss. He is also immune to fireballs. The battle is also similar to the battles against Bowser in worlds 6-8 of Super Mario Bros.; however, in that game he throws hammers instead of bones. At the final battle of the game, the remains of Dry Bowser were thrown in a cauldron (the contents of which were unknown, but most certainly magical) which turns Dry Bowser back into his original form, except much larger, as if he had used a Mega Mushroom. New Super Mario Bros. 2 He appears in New Super Mario Bros. 2, as the boss of World Star. He is fought in the castle at the end of the world. ''Super Mario 3D Land After the events of ''Super Mario 3D Land, Bowser escapes from the lava pit under his castle (albeit skeletal like), and captures Mario's brother Luigi, and proceeds to take him to the Special World. Other Appearances ''Mario Kart Wii'' Dry Bowser made his first playable appearance in Mario Kart Wii. He is a Large-sized driver. He has a more terrifying roar than Bowser in this game, mixed in with several bone rattling sounds, which make up his sounds throughout the game. He can be unlocked by beating all new cups on 150cc with at least 1 star ranking or play 4,350 races. Staff Ghost Tracks * Grumble Volcano * GBA Bowser Castle 3 * DS Desert Hills Vehicles * Standard Kart L * Offroader * Flame Flyer * Piranha Prowler * Jetsetter * Honeycoupe * Wario Bike * Standard Bike L * Flame Runner * Shooting Star * Spear * Phantom Mario Kart 8 Dry Bowser will reappear in Mario Kart 8 as part of a DLC package that will be available on May of 2015. Dry Bowser will most likely be a heavyweight character. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Dry Bowser and a trio of Dry Bones serve as the final team in the ice hockey game. Gallery File:MKWiiDry Bowser.png|Mario Kart Wii'' File:Dry Bowser Sprite - New Super Mario Bros. 2.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Dry Bowser.jpg|A modded Dry Bowser skin, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Dry Bowser MK8.png|Dry Bowser as seen in Mario Kart 8. de:Knochen-Bowser Category:Undead Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Bosses Category:Bosses in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Bosses in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Playable Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains Category:Mario Party 10 Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters